


Decaying in Reverse

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark Felix - Freeform, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, FE3H Kinkmeme, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Self-cest, Time Travel, background sylvix, no beta we die like Glenn, rapist pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Who are you?”“I’m not sure you would believe me if I told you,” he admits. He doesn’t reach for his sword yet, unconcerned. There’s no way his younger self has a chance in hell at defeating him in single combat. He can take his time, have his fun.“What do you want?”Felix cocks his head to the side. “I want a lot of things,” he muses. “I’ll settle for you on your knees.”_____Felix is a beast, just as blood-thirsty as the boar he hates so much. It's a lesson his younger self needs to learn.Fill for FE3H Kink Meme
Relationships: Academy Felix/Future Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	Decaying in Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Academy!Felix has just been offered the option to switch to the Black Eagles house, and he decides to spend the night training to mull over whether or not he should join (please leave it ambiguous as to which house Byleth currently teaches, I would like to avoid that whole implication).
> 
> At some point he notices a dark figure watching him. The figure turns out to be Post!CF Felix. They have a short sword duel, where obviously CF!Felix wipes the floor with Academy!Felix. His older self gives him a glimpse into his dark future, then proceeds to rape him.
> 
> When it's over he leaves him lying on the training grounds, completely violated, with the implication that he will be discovered in the morning.
> 
> No need to explain how CF!Felix got there if you don't want.
> 
> +Up to you to decide how badly CF!Felix beats up Academy!Felix, but I don't like guro so please don't include anything too gory or graphic  
> ++Include a scene of CF!Felix forcing his younger self to choke on his cock while taunting him about having become like the boar.  
> +++ Implied Sylvix, where CF!Felix taunts Academy!Felix about his feelings for Sylvain. Specifically, mocking Academy!Felix because Sylvain would never want someone as rotten as him.
> 
> Basically just make Academy!Felix cry a lot. lol
> 
> \----
> 
> Anon OP, if you read this, there is just a little~ bit of blood here from a broken nose and a memory later in the story, hopefully that's not too much, since I know you said you don't like gore.

The boy strikes at a training dummy with precise, well practiced movements. Felix remembers this day, vaguely. The boy has a lot on his mind, weighing his options. Does he stay with the Blue Lions class, or does he take the transfer to the Black Eagles he was offered? Felix can see the tension in the boy’s shoulders as he moves. Though he won’t admit it, the boy’s friends are still dear to him, even the boar who he’s so desperate to get away from that he would run to Edelgard’s class to avoid him.

Felix leans against a post, a shadow in the shadows, just watching. Unhurried. He still has time, he can indulge himself a little trip down memory lane, while he’s here. After a time, though, he knows he has to do what he’s come to do, and Felix sets his trap. Still hidden among the shadows, he scuffs his boot against the stone softly.

The boy freezes mid-step, alert, sword still raised in the air. He spins slowly, searching through the dark shadows for the source of the sound. “Who’s there?” he demands, taking a defensive stance. “Show yourself.” Felix decides to humor him, stepping into the low light slowly, his black cloak fluttering around his ankles as he moves. The boy narrows his eyes, scrutinizing Felix, unable to tell that his own face is staring back at him beneath the cover of the deep hood over his head. “Who are you?”

“I’m not sure you would believe me if I told you,” he admits. He doesn’t reach for his sword yet, unconcerned. There’s no way his younger self has a chance in hell at defeating him in single combat. He can take his time, have his fun.

“What do you want?”

Felix cocks his head to the side. “I want a lot of things,” he muses. “I’ll settle for you on your knees.”

His younger self – predictably – narrows his eyes and tightens his grip on his sword. His eyes betray his intentions and as the boy lunges forward in a flash, Felix draws his own blade, the metallic _shink_ cutting through the silence of the night. Their swords meet in a clang of steel as Felix parries the blow without effort. The boy grits his teeth, digs his heels into the dirt.

Their battle isn’t a long one. Felix has five years of experience and war under his belt, five years killing indiscriminately on Lady Edelgard’s orders and honing his skills against the Knights of Seiros, against the Kingdom and Alliance armies. It hasn’t occurred to the boy to call out for help, proud as he is, though he can clearly see he’s outclassed.

Felix overpowers his younger self, sending his sword skittering out of reach. The fight wasn’t fair to begin with, and with the boy unarmed, it is almost laughable. The boy darts back a step, panting, eyes calculating, and Felix sheaths his own sword.

Felix still stands between his younger self and his lost sword. The boy lunges forward again, settling on brawling in place of swordplay. Though Felix is no taller in the future than he was as a student, he’s certainly grown more broad, lean whipcord muscle filled out. He takes his younger self out with a single, well-aimed blow to the nose, smirking as he feels the bone crunch under his fist. The boy reels back, blood already trickling down and dripping to the dirt floor. “Son of a bitch,” he hisses, clutching his face.

The boy isn’t expecting it when Felix takes him to the floor with ease, eliciting an indignant yelp as his wrists are pinned to the ground. He squirms nicely under Felix, unable to break free of Felix’s strong grasp. If Felix was a better person, this wouldn’t be doing something for him; but he’s not a better person, and his cock twitches in interest as his younger self’s wriggling causes their hips to grind together.

“What do you want from me?” his younger self demands, so petulant even as he’s pinned to the ground and helpless under a complete stranger. And, still, he doesn’t scream for help.

The boy cries out as Felix flips him easily, manhandling him onto his belly and pulling his hands behind his back. He leans down, his lips ghosting over the shell of the boy’s ear. “Why don’t you use your imagination?” He punctuates this with a roll of his hips, his half-hard length prodding the boy’s rear.

“Sick fuck,” the boy spits.

Felix laughs. “You don’t know the half of it.” It is easy to keep the boy’s wrists held tight in one hand, even through his squirming and struggling, as Felix pulls out length of cord to bind them. Under him, he can feel the way his younger self’s breath quickens, eyes darting around for any potential means of escape. “There’s no getting out of this, Felix.”

“Why are you doing this?” the boy demands, trying so hard to hide the quiver in his voice, hide the fear. How cute.

Felix considers his answer. This part is crucial, he reminds himself. The real reason he’s here. Everything else is just… to reinforce the lesson, so to speak. Motivation. Finished tying the boy’s wrists, he stands, hauling his younger self onto his knees.

“If you bite me, I will slit your throat,” he warns, already working at unlacing his trousers. The boy’s eyes widen as his length, still very interested in the goings-on, bobs in front of his face. Felix strokes it lazily, bringing it to full hardness. “No… knowing you, that’s not the right threat. How about this... If you bite me, I’m going to go find your little friend Sylvain and slit _his_ throat.” Young Felix swallows hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and it is worth the unbidden mental images that assault Older Felix at the mention of Sylvain's name. He pushes them away and grabs his younger self roughly by the bun in his hair. “Open wide.”

The boy hesitates, just for a second, but the threat of Felix killing Sylvain is enough to keep him compliant, and his lips part. Felix sighs as he sinks his cock into the warm mouth, thrusting shallowly in and out. “That’s right,” he muses, “you asked why I’m doing this. Let me tell you a story.

“Once upon a time, there was a boy. This boy lost his brother in a horrible, senseless tragedy and grew to resent his father for glorifying his brother’s death. This tragedy also stole his best friend from him, leaving nothing but a cruel, blood-thirsty beast behind that he also grew to resent. The boy wanted nothing more than to escape from these people, so he made a choice. He chose to forsake everyone and everything he loved, he burned them to the ground and became the same cruel, blood-thirsty beast as the friend he hated so much. A lot of people around him lived happily ever after, but not him. Because he was a monster, and monsters don’t get to live happily ever after.”

The boy’s brow furrows, even with his mouth stuffed full of cock. Though the boy can not see, Felix smirks down at him, tightening his grip on his hair, and shoving the rest of his length down his throat. The boy’s cries are muffled and he thrashes against Felix’s grip, gagging around his cock. His throat spasms nicely around Felix, and drool runs from his lips, mingling with the blood on his chin.

Felix waits until his cheeks are streaked with tears, snot dripping from his nose, and his flailing slows before he pulls out. A trail of saliva connects the boy’s lip to Felix’s cock as the boy desperately draws in breath, coughing and heaving and sobbing all at once. Felix’s grip on his hair is the only thing keeping him upright.

He gives the boy only a moment more to breathe before pushing back in, forcing the boy to take him deep in his throat, but not holding him there. Instead, he fucks his face at a leisurely pace, the boy still sobbing and crying around his cock. “I bet you wish this was Sylvain’s cock, don’t you?” The whimper he receives in response is all the conformation he needs. “You started jacking off thinking about him when you were fourteen, didn’t you? Always so jealous of all those pretty girls he fucks that aren’t you because you’re too much of a coward to tell him how you feel.” The boy looks up at him from under his long eyelashes, tears still steaming freely. “Do you want to know how I know that?”

Slowly, Felix lowers his hood. Confusion clouds the boy’s eyes, then recognition. Horror and disgust light his amber eyes as he realizes that he is looking at himself, that he is being forced to suck his own cock by his own hands. “Can I tell you a secret?” As if his younger self can possibly stop him. “The boy in my story was me. Or, I guess, it was you.”

He pulls out of the boy’s mouth and releases his grip on his hair, letting him fall limp to the floor. He’s wrecked and broken already, but they are far from done. Young Felix offers little resistance as Older Felix manhandles him once again, shoving his pants down around his thighs and propping his bare ass up in the air.

Felix isn’t so cruel that he’s going to take the boy unprepared, and he fishes through his cloak for the bottle of oil he’s brought along, coating his fingers. “How often have you wished to know how Sylvain’s fingers feel inside you?” he laughs, pushing the first digit past the tight ring of muscle, drawing a small, broken cry from the boy. “How many times have you fingered yourself open, imagining it's his cock?”

One finger becomes two, then three, and the half-sob half-moans that are clawing from the boy’s chest are delicious. Felix slicks himself up in slow, languid strokes, holding the boy’s hips roughly with his other hand knowing that there will be bruises there in the morning. Reminders. More reinforcement of his lesson.

Felix buries himself in a single thrust, relishing the tight heat that wraps around him. The boy is openly crying already, chest heaving with his sobs. What a crybaby. Felix hadn’t realized how easy it would be to make his stubborn, proud younger self break down like a bitch.

He grips his younger self’s hair once again, yanking him up so that his back is pressed close to Felix's chest as he pounds into his ass at a brutal pace. “Do you really think Sylvain would want the thing you turn into?” he growls into the boy’s ear. “A beast craving blood? Rotten to the core. Everything good in you dries up, decays until all that’s left is this.” He drops the boy, letting his torso fall roughly back to the ground, hips only held up by Felix’s own sure grip.

“And, guess what?” he continues, bending over the boy’s back to continue pistoning into him. Anger wells in his chest, visions of red hair stained crimson in a pool of blood, of hazel eyes staring sightlessly up into a dreary sky flashing in front of his eyes. “You can never have him because he fucking dies. And you’re the one who kills him.” The boy wails, wrecked and anguished, the dirt around his face turned muddy with tears.

Felix grits his teeth, pumping one, two, three more times before spending deep inside the boy. He pants for a moment, letting himself catch his breathe before pulling out and watching the trickle of seed spill out of his hole, still stretched open from his cock. Felix tucks himself back into his pants and laces them. He spares another pitiless look at the boy, crumpled and blubbering in the dirt. Pathetic.

He kneels down next to him, grabbing his chin and forcing the boy to meet his eyes. “You think running from the boar will solve your problems?” he hisses. “You’re just trading one monster for another.” He drops the boy back to the ground. “It’s almost dawn. I wonder who will find you like this? You’d better figure out the story you’re going to tell, since I doubt anyone would believe you if you told them that your evil future self raped you.”

Felix turns, stalking away back into the shadows, hoping beyond hope that all his effort pays off, that the ends will justify the means...

That it was enough to stop the festering that will rot him from the inside out.


End file.
